


UHJlZ25hbnQ=

by Billie1, Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/M, Post-Episode: s11e07 Rm9sbG93ZXJz, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rm9sbG93ZXJz, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 11, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Missing scene and post ep scene for Followers/Rm9sbG93ZXJz. Contains SPOILERS.





	UHJlZ25hbnQ=

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in Base 64 code to fit the theme which is based on clues and speculation of this season so far.  If you do a quick Google search, you can find a site to translate it.

“They know everything, Mulder," Scully had whispered before they both took off running to get away from the AI bots. It reminded her of something she had seen in Star Wars. 

Mulder ran down an alley with Scully on his tail, all while trying every door possible.

They ran into a garage just before it closed and started to confiscate their pockets as Mulder's phone made a notification noise. 

Mulder pulled out his phone just as Scully’s phone made the same noise. He turned from his phone screen and looked over at her in wonder.

Scully looked back at him in confusion, wondering what that was about when she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out and looked at it.

Mulder unlocked his phone screen to see the entire message before tossing it into the trash pile. What he saw made his mouth drop open. 'Pregnancy test confirmed. Dana Scully, you are pregnant.'

Scully looked at him in shock. "Wait, what?" Scully snatched the phone from him and looked at the screen.

Mulder watched her as she looked at his phone. "What does your phone say?" he didn't know what to think right now. 

Scully was shocked looking at his phone. She licked her lips as she looked back at her phone.

"Umm, I got the same message. I didn't realize you were getting my Doctor’s emails, Mulder," she said, taking one last look before tossing it aside. Of course, the angry AI bots would do something like this as revenge. 

"Wait...so you mean... this is really happening?" Between being chased and now this news, Mulder couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I guess so," was all she could say, still not entirely believing it. Maybe this was another way the AI bots were laughing at them.

Behind them, they could hear a sudden pounding on the door. "Let’s go," he led her down the hall and through a warehouse of sorts. It seemed like with every move they made, there were more of the things. Finally, they made it to a seemingly empty room and shut and locked the door. It was endless and looking around, there were more. A machine raised up and all of a sudden started shooting at them. They took a dive to the ground and Mulder put his arm over her, shielding her and the unborn child from the bullets and debris that fell around them.

Scully ducked her head in her arms, unable to focus on everything that was happening. Then suddenly, the shooting came to an abrupt halt. Mulder seized the opportunity and jumped up, grabbing a barrel and hurling it towards the glass in an attempt to stop it from shooting at them again.

Just then, another robot broke down the door and Scully jumped to her feet. Mulder moved forward to stand in front of her. As it came towards them, he took his phone from the AI bot, entirely confused. His phone beeped and he looked down. It was another tipping prompt notification.

A tip, all this over a silly little tip? Scully gave him a frustrated look and he sighed and pressed the 10% minimum tip button. When he did, they finally backed off and left them alone. 

Mulder glanced at Scully. "Let’s get our things back and get out of here, I'm starving," he didn't want to talk about this on an empty stomach.

Scully nodded. "Yeah, I guess there won't be any more raw fish for a while."

Mulder smirked at her. They walked back to where they tossed their belongings near the dumpster area and he grabbed his keys. He eyed the little vibrating red thing and looked at her. "Really?"

She looked back at him and tried to think of a quick response, but before she could say anything, a drone appeared before them and quickly snatched it up. "Hey!" Scully started towards it, but it quickly took off into the air. 

Mulder stood there laughing. "Oh, come on, Scully, is it really worth it?" he laughed. "If so, I will buy you one."

She looked back at him. "Well, I don't think I have much need for it now anyway," she grinned.

"Let’s get that food," Mulder walked towards her and took her hand as they walked back to his car. They drove to the restaurant in silence. The sky had gotten noticeably lighter as daybreak was upon them.

Once they were inside the small diner and had ordered some breakfast items, Mulder was trying to figure out what to say. "So, um… I didn't know you were seeing anyone," it came out as a whisper.

Scully was stunned by his comment. "I'm not...geez, why do you think I had one of those anyway?"

Mulder’s eyes go wide for a moment. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced over at her, looking down at her belly. "Congratulations, Dana."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mulder?"

"Was that message really from your doctor? Are you really... pregnant?" Mulder was still in shock.

"That's what it looks like. You saw the same message I did, Mulder. I wasn't feeling well recently, so I went to the doctor and they did a few tests. One was a urine test that I left, but they didn't expect anything given my age and neither did I."

"And yet you still ate raw fish," Mulder made a face at her that replicated the blobfish on his plate.

"Well, I obviously didn't expect it to be positive," she shrugged, feeling entirely stupid now.

"You happy?" he remembered their two wonderful nights a few months ago, but he didn't know if she was seeing someone. Or if this could possibly be another 'miracle baby' or truly his. He didn't know how to ask. But as long as she was happy, that's all he cared about.

Scully thought for a moment. "Well, I did tell you that I wanted another child, but I accepted that it was no longer possible. And now I’m still trying to process this…being that I'm now homeless on top of it," she sighed. Even though she was hardly ever there and used it as an Airbnb the majority of the time to pay the mortgage.

"You’re never homeless, Scully."

Scully smiled. "Are you asking me to come back?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I am. It's never been home without you anyways."

"Okay, but on one condition....some interior decorating is in order. How about you, Mulder? You don't sound like this is what you want. Did you want more kids?"

He put money down on top of the check that had been delivered while they weren't paying attention, tip included of course. "As long as the kid looks like you this time,” he smirks, knowing what William aka Jackson looks like now.

"I admit, I didn't expect William to look so much like you. His features changed so much from when he was a baby even though that's typical," she said as she reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

He smiled at her. "I saw you in him too," he took a breath. "Let’s head home." 

Mulder stood up from the bar area, still not letting go of her hand. "We will see him again. I know we will." 

Little did they know that an old man sitting behind them in a booth was smiling at them. 

"Okay, I guess it's a good thing I left most of my important things there, I'll deal with insurance claims later."

He smiled, resting his hand on her lower back, guiding her to his car.

"Oh and no more Whipz rides, Mulder, I'll stick with Uber."

"I will be your Uber," he grinned as he opened her door.

"That sounds great, Mulder, but just know that my feet can, in fact, reach the pedals."

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Even if it means having the seat pulled up all the way."

"Good to know," he opened the door for her and then walked around and got in the driver’s side.

The old man in the diner looked out the window at them.

Scully closed her eyes and reached for Mulder's hand while putting the other on her belly, still processing the news.

Mulder smiled as he drove off towards their home. He was happier than he had been in ages. He reached over and let his hand rest on the top of the hand on her belly. 

Once they arrived home, he parked the car. "Let’s go get some rest." 

They got out of the car and headed up the steps. Mulder opened the front door and let her walk in first. After they went inside, he shut the door and headed up the stairs to the bedroom and once again, he could hear buzzing. 

"Scully?" he called back to her.

"What, Mulder?"

"You hear that?" he asked as he headed back down to the front door.

Scully followed him and then she heard it too.

Mulder opened the door and saw another drone. "Not again," he said and grabbed the bat. This time, he saw it had some kind of box. It lowered and set the box down. After glancing back at Scully, he stepped forward and picked it up. He walked back into the house and sat the box on the table. He slowly opened it.

"Oh speaking of boxes, Mulder, did you send me a Roomba?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. 

"Um, no,” he replied. 

Inside the box were pictures of William along with a note. "It’s from William…well, Jackson." 

That got her attention. Scully stepped closer towards him as he unboxed the contents.

"There’s a note," he said. "Congratulations Mom and Dad…see you three soon. Love W." 

Mulder smiled and handed Scully the note. Also inside the box was a tiny snow globe with a picture of him, Scully and William shortly after he was born. 

He watched the stunned expression on Scully’s face as she read the note, knowing soon all would be fine.

END

**Author's Note:**

> With all the speculation of what’s going to happen at the end of episode 9, we thought this would be an interesting way for Mulder to find out if she really is pregnant. And as you may have figured out, that’s what the base 64 code in the title translates into.


End file.
